


I Don't Want You Like a Best Friend

by bluerosesandwhitelace



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosesandwhitelace/pseuds/bluerosesandwhitelace
Summary: Song-fic for Emma and Julian with lots of angst and sexual tension.





	I Don't Want You Like a Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my hand slipped and I panic-wrote this in the hours leading up until I could start reading QOAAD. I saw on Tumblr somewhere that somebody thought that this was the perfect song for Jules and Emma. So naturally I listened to it like 3 billion times and cried while rereading LM and LOS in the week leading up to QOAAD's release. This is only for the first refrain and the scenario is a random scene that likely would have happened somewhere in the timeline of LOS. I haven't decided if I want to add to it to include the rest of the song. We'll see how much QOAAD takes out of my poor Blackstairs loving heart. Enjoy, friends. 
> 
> As always, the Dark Artifices series belongs to Cassandra Clare, no matter how much I wish that I could write characters as wonderful as these two. And "Dress" belongs to Taylor Swift (please don't sue me).

_Our secret moments in a crowded room_  
_They've got no idea about me and you_

  
Emma glances at Julian from across the large room, crowded with Shadowhunters and Downworlders. He is watching her and she looks away. She doesn't need to look back to know that his gaze is following her form as she crosses the room. To everyone else, they are parabatai and nothing more. But there's so, so much more.

  
_There is an indentation in the shape of you_  
_Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo_

  
Emma slips into a hallway and leans against the wall, breathing hard, hand touching the parabatai rune on her upper arm, remembering fire, and Julian placing this Mark on her forever. Binding them together forever. Making what she wants most in the world impossible.

  
_All of this silence and patience, pining in anticipation_  
_My hands are shaking from holding back from you (ah, ah, ah)_

  
Emma turns, unsurprised, to find Julian sliding into the hallway. She knew that he would follow her. Her hands quiver as she tells herself not to reach for him. Not to fold herself into him so tightly that they could never be separated. She wants him--this--so bad. But she can't. It will destroy them both.

  
_All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting_  
_My hands are shaking from holding back from all this (ha, ha, ha, ha)_

  
He stands watching her, leaning against the wall, his eyes looking like the stormy sea. Emma shivers. She sees it all very clearly. How this could go. What they could be. Her fingers twitch, calling for her to reach out and touch him as he moves toward her, so close that she can feel his breath on her hair.

  
_Say my name and everything just stops_  
_I don’t want you like a best friend_

  
"Emma," Julian says her name in a low, strained voice, reaching out to touch the curls cascading down her back. And she is lost. She pulls him against her, melding their bodies together in a fiery embrace, her lips crashing against his. He responds with equal force, pushing her back against the wall, burning her where his body touches hers.

  
_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_  
_Take it off (ha, ha, ha)_

  
Julian pulls at the straps of her golden dress. A dress that she bought knowing he would love it. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist her in it. Emma grabs his hand and pulls him towards the sleeping quarters, away from the crowd. Toward her bedroom.

_Carve your name into my bedpost_  
_'Cause I don't want you like a best friend_

  
They stumble into the room, not willing to pull their lips from each other's for more than a second. She tugs at his clothes, leaving him bare in a matter of seconds. Julian slowly slides the dress off of her form, pausing to take in the sight of her bare body, dress pooled on the floor, before he sweeps her up into the bed. He braces himself against the bedpost as he brings their bodies together. Again and again and again. Until stars explode around them and they collapse into each other's arms. Emma lays her head against his chest, against his parabatai rune, and tries not to think about what a bad idea this is. 

  
_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_  
_Take it off (ha, ha, ha, ha)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me some kudos if you liked it <3


End file.
